godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarves
Dwarves are a race of short-heighted humanoids native of Svartalfheim. Two of their members, Brok and Sindri, appear in ''God of War'' (2018) as allies to Kratos and Atreus. Norse Mythology A is a human-shaped entity that dwells in mountains and in the earth and is variously associated with wisdom, smithing, mining, and crafting. Dwarves are sometimes described as short and ugly, although some scholars have questioned whether this is a later development stemming from comical portrayals of the beings. The modern English noun dwarf descends from the Old English dweorg. It has a variety of cognates in other Germanic languages, including Old Norse dvergr and Old High German twerg. According to Vladimir Orel, the English noun and its cognates ultimately descend from Proto-Germanic đwerȝaz. The Poetic Edda poem Völuspá details that the Dwarfs were the product of the primordial blood and bones of Ymir. The Prose Edda, however, describes Dwarfs as beings similar to maggots that festered in the flesh of Ymir before being gifted with reason and humanoid shape by the Gods. ''God of War'' (2018) The Dwarves are well known for their ingenuity and creativity, they are sought out by men and even Gods for their indisputable talent for creation. The King of the Aesir Odin requested the aftermentioned Huldra Brothers to create a super-weapon of destruction that would be known as Mjölnir, the signature hammer of Thor. A well-known alchemist named Ivaldi was famous for his feat of harnessing the then frosty power of the realm of Niflheim, creating works of marvel that shocked all the realms. Ivaldi's son Andvari was also a renowned alchemist, infamous for domesticating the souls of Ancients and using them as beasts of burden, beasts that later on became known as Soul Eaters. A group of Dwarves were also the ones that took over a former Jötnar residence in Midgard, the Heart of the Mountain that was regarded as the highest peak in the Middle Realm. Power and Abilities Dwarves are famous across all the Nine Realms as a masterful weapon and armor smiths, marvellous builders, and some were peerless alchemists and scientists. They are capable of using impossible materials in their works; Ivaldi harvested something known as "Mist Echoes", the Leviathan Axe was imbued with the "echoing screams of Frost Trolls", and Mimir mentioned how they could make an indestructible chain out of "a cat's footstep and bird spit". Dwarves also possess the ability to "walk between realms", being capable of phasing from one realm to another for fast travel. While doing so they remain invisible to non-Dwarves, thus they can avoid conflict and never have the need to use the weapons they make. However, for some reason the Dragons seem to be the only ones who can spot the dwarves while they phase through realms, thus being the Dwarves' only real menace. Known Dwarves *Brok and Sindri: The Huldra Brothers. *Ivaldi: A famous alchemist, the one who transformed Niflheim from a realm of snow, ice, wind and fog into a realm of cursed mist. *Andvari: A son of Ivaldi, creator of the Soul Eaters. *Mótsognir: A son of Ivaldi, King of Veithurgard. *Fafnir: A greedy dwarf who was turned into a Dragon after looking at his reflection from a Vanir mirror. *Otr: Like Fafnir, Otr is a former Dwarf turned into a Dragon. Gallery Dwarves.jpg Brok Codex.jpg Sindri Codex.jpg Trivia *Mimir stated that the Aesir can't tell the difference between the dwarves and the Dark Elves, thus they named their home realm "Svartalfheim", which means "Land of the Dark Elves". The Dwarves, however, call their home realm "Niðavellir". **This confusion by the Aesir might be caused by Dwarves who developed , such as Brok. Their dark blue skin is slightly similar to the Dark Elves's own. Category:God of War (2018) Category:Norse Mythology Category:Species Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Dwarves